Embracing Freedom
by Neonidus of Libra
Summary: For ten years, Brianna was forced to be the labrat of a bunch of cruel scientists. So when she finally gets the chance to escape, she doesn't hesitate to make a break for it. Now she is free, but that doesn't mean her enemies have given up! Join Brianna and her crazy friends as they embrace freedom and find new friends and help amoung certain personifications...
1. Chapter 1

DiClAiMeR: I do not own Maximum Ride and Hetalia.(Though that doesn't stop me from wishing I did)

Chapter 1: Mah Flippin' Awesome Recap

WARNING: excessive use of the word "flip", breakage of da fourth wall, bad grammar

* * *

**POV: Brianna**

I fiddled with the ends of my long, brown hair nervously as I watched the clock by the entrance of the waiting room. 2:40.

_Dangit, why won't you move? _I thought, tapping my foot impatiently.

I suppose you readers (Neo: Already the fourth wall is shattered ) want to know what the flip is going on? Well, I guess I'll give ya the summary. My name is Brianna, and I am the freakish result of a genetic experiment.

…That's all I got for now. What? Who do you think I am? Some sort of writer?

…

...Fine. Let me try again. Have any of you readers ever read the _Maximum Ride_ books? I knowm this is going to come out blunt but...The stories are true.

I am one of a couple hundred people around the world who was chosen to be kidnapped just after my birth by a group a psycho-scientists and shipped off to one of their creepy laboratories to undergo genetic experiments. I am also one of the only eleven who survived. I know. It sounds pretty morbid, but it's the truth and no matter how much it scares me, I have learned to live with it. Anyway, the scientists tried to combine human and animal DNA together and successfully have the two different DNA segments work in harmony, which ,in simpler terms, means not dying.

I'm sure that you think it sounds flippin' (Neo: Prussian XD) awesome. I mean, who wouldn't want to have something as unique as dog ears or a tail or lion fangs or whatever flippin' animal characteristics that sound cool to you. Sadly, I know that I am going to be a real party pooper when I say: _It's not worth it. It's painful in more ways than one._ This is all I'm going to say for now. Deal with it.

…Sorry*insert mental sigh*, I'm always a little bit irritable (Neo: A _little_ bit? More like a lot) (Brianna: Shut up and stop breaking the fourth wall!) when I'm apprehensive…Oh right I forgot to explain why I'm here. Sorry, Imma forgetful person.

In a nutshell…I escaped

(pauses for dramatic (le) gasps).

It wasn't easy. Let's just say it involved a donkey, a chili pepper, and the epicness of yours truly. Wow. That sounded even more stupid than I thought. Okay. Moving on. When I got out, I was automatically thankful that the scientists tested me in survival skills. While I waited for things to cool down somewhat, I enjoyed my freedom by living in the woods a safe distance from the lab…Yeah. That took a while. My plan was that after about a week, I would go straight to the only place I knew I could find help: the White House itself. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that the lab was located somewhere in New Jersey. Are you curious about how I got from New Jersey to DC? Well sorry. Dat be a story fer another day.

Anyway, it took a longer time for things to cool down than I thought. So for about five years (I escaped when I was ten), I lived all throughout America technically, fleeing enemies (I'll talk about them soon. They're a weird bunch of crazies), meeting runaways like me (These guys are an intriguing subject), and doing stuff to stay alive.

…Gosh this recap is getting too long for me.

After a while, things finally started to get lucky for me and my allies. Let's just say that I break into White House (yet another story for another day). I scare the flip out of people. I talk to da security peeps about what happened at the lab (cuz this was all done behind the government's back, which I think is sad).They don't believe mah story. I show 'em what they did ta me at da lab. They freak out. I calm 'em down. I gets an immediate appointment with da pres cuz I'm special (Neo: needs XD) (Bri: I HATE YA SOOO MUCH) (Neo: No need to go Roma on me ). We talk. He make a meeting with others that he promises will help me. This is apparently because he himself is too busy with running the nation.

And that brings us here to a meeting place in a hotel in the Big Apple. That's right. I'm in the waiting room right now waiting (cuz what else do you do in a waiting room?) for the meeting to start that will supposedly start to fix my problems. And that's my summary of my flippin' crazy life.

…I actually feel kind of better now. Imma awesomesauce narrator. Maybe I should write a fanfict (Neo:*anime sweatdrops*).

I look up at the clock and almost instantly my insides turn to ice.3:00! My flippin' recap took twenty flippin' minutes? What the flip?The meeting begins flippin' NOW. So now I find myself running towards meeting room number 323 chanting _Oh flip _in my head over and over again. Nervousness and fear clawing at my stomach, I make my way towards the meeting that will change my life forever.

* * *

(A/N): Behold~ Mah first fanfict! I will try my best!

Info for later on in the story: Please, no flames, and if you want to add CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I would be happy if you at least add a compliment first~

Thank you for reading the first chapie!

Peace out Personas~

-Neo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Room 323

(A/N): Okai~Time to update! I already have reviewers!Yay:D. Speacial thanks to Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul for being Prussian awesome and becoming da first reviewer!*Confetti and kittens rain down from the sky*. More thankfulness for Jeice Lover and The Ignored Criminal for reviewing The Things I don't Say: Sealand's Biggest Fear.*Is sparkling with joy*.Again, muchas gracias awesome personas!

disclaiMER: I do not own Hetalia! However, I do own mah own England plushie*Just made thousands of fangirls jealous*.

WARNING: Use of the words "Ve", "Aiyah", and "Flip". adorable Italian. An adorable Brit. AMERICANS!( Flip yeah!). And a France...*Shivers*.

Cue dah chapie~

* * *

POV:General

I bet you can guess what's happening in room 323 in a certain hotel in New York City…

It was a typical meeting for the former Allied and Axis powers. Italy was talking about pasta, France was being…France (shivers), China was complaining about how immature western nations were, England was yelling at France, Russia was sitting down and watching everyone with his signature creepy smile, Japan was reading his manga, and Germany was trying to get everyone back on track while a certain Italian was hanging on his arm. The only strange thing was the lack of a certain American's obnoxious chatter.

Said American was sitting in his chair with a thoughtful and excited expression on his face as he watched the door to the room. He was awfully quiet except for the occasional laugh as he stole glances at the ultimate British-French showdown. What was so much more interesting? Before we find out…

…Cue the angry German in 3…2…1…

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Italy was blasted out the door of the room by the sheer force of the shout, 'Veeeing' all the way. China fell out of his chair with a startled 'Aiyah'. Japan gave a startled jolt as he dropped his manga and started to randomly apologize. Russia just continued to sit and watch everyone in amusement. England and France stopped choking each other after a few seconds, and they each sat in their respective seats, glaring at each other. America was slightly startled and looked at the angry German.

POV: IGGY(*Hearts appear in Neo's eyes*)

Eventually the stupid frog broke eye contact with me. HA. Take that you git (Neo: And you call America childish…). Smirking to myself, I turned to pay attention to Germany's speech (something about car exports) when I realized something unusual: America hasn't said anything so far this meeting. Suspiciously and NOT AT CONCERNED, I looked over to see what the bloody git was doing.

He was staring at the door with a concentrated expression that looked alien on his face. His blue eyes held an eager light to them. I felt a frown form on my face. Was he really so desperate for entertainmnet that he has taken to watching doors? Was the git actually expecting someone?I raised an eyebrow. This was supposed to be just a simple meeting unless the stupid American forgot to tell us something. I snorted to myself mentally. That seems like something Alfred would do.

I watched him in silence, only partly listening to Germany's speech (Neo: *Le gasp* Iggy-kun isn't trying to be polite for once?o_o) (England: Shut up you git! It was because I already talked to Germany about his topic!) (Neo:Suuuurrre:P). Then, I couldn't stand it anymore. I opened my mouth to ask the git what he was so excited about when chaos broke out yet again.

Italy, either still dazed or just being…Italy, came back into the room when Germany yelled for him and randomly latched onto Japan. Japan, being a man who was uncomfortable with close contact, flipped out and, without thinking, pushed Italy away…towards Russia.

"KolKolKolKolKol…"

POV: Brianna

_Ding_

The elevator opened up to floor 3 of the hotel. I walked out slowly, still trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach. You would think that after running away from pyshcos, living in the wild, and breaking into the white house, I wouldn't be bothered by going to a small meeting. Well, I just have one thing to say to that: Stage Fright is more feared than death or at least in the entire nation of America.

318…319..320…I hope they're a nice bunch of people. I don't know much about politicians ,but they will understand and help me and my friends…right?

321… Speaking of my friends, they better not do anything stupid in the hotel rooms where I left them.

322…My stomach growls and I groan. Great. I forgot breakfast(Neo: The most important meal of the day XD) (Bri: I swear. Break the wall one more flippin' time*Has Russia's dark aura* (Neo:*Waves Italian white flag, while flipping out*).

323…Well here goes noth-

My thoughts were interrupted as the door opens and someone came flying out and hit the wall of the hallway.

"…Ve"

…The flip? He doesn't even sound like he is in pain. In fact, he only seems dazed! And what did he say? It sounded like…Never mind that's impossible. Before I could think about this even more, my protective instincts kick in, and I am by the person's side.

"Are you okay? Do you feel like you have a concussion? Here Let me help you.", I said as I helped the man into a sitting position and started to check his head gently for damage. Nothing. I breathe a sigh of relief, and before I could stop myself, I smile. I remember the myriad of times I had to check one of my friends over when one of them did something stupid.

I use the moment to take a closer look at the young man. If I had to guess, he seemed about 19 or 21 at the most. He had gorgeous, shiny, auburn colored hair with a cute, little curl on the side of his head. His peach-colored skin had a slight tan to it like he lived in a very sunny place. He seemed to be wearing some sort of blue military uniform, but the strangest part about him was the fact that he was now looking at me and his eyes were _closed._

…That sure is familiar…I mentally laughed. If I didn't know any better, I would say that this guy was from-

My thoughts were once again interrupted as I find myself being hugged by the man.

"Ve~ Grazie for being so nice!", the man said in an adorably cheerful voice. I'm probably blushing like crazy. After a few seconds, he backed out of the hug, but still kept his hands on my shoulder, looking at me with closed eyes.

How is that even possible? I thought.

Even though his eyes were still closed, he seemed to be observing me.

"…"

"…" What was I suppose to say?

…I guess I could use this awkward moment to describe myself a little bit more.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm an American, and I am fifteen years old. I have long, dark, brown hair that goes about halfway down my back and no bangs. My skin color is peach, but has a bit of a light tan to it. My face has a few faded freckles on it and bright, hazel eyes. My height? The fact that I have a nice AVERAGE AND NOT SHORT height is all I'm going to say. At the moment, I was wearing my favorite clothing combination, which was blue jeans, a grey shirt with the planet Pluto on it(cuz it is a planet!), and my most prized possession: my navy and gold athletic jacket.

The man, which I could tell was Italian because of his accent smiled even more brightly (if that was even possible with how much he seemed to smile).

"Vee~. You are very pretty, bella~."

Now I KNOW that I'm blushing.

I open my mouth to probably say something stupid when I am saved from utter humiliation in the form of an impatient, German voice.

"Italien! Get back in here! You will present soon!"

"Aw but Doitsuuuuu…"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GAS YOU?"

The effect was instantenous. In a frightened hurry, the Italian (Was his name Italien?) scrambled back into the meeting room.

…The flip just happened? This can't be it! One, the people in there sound crazy. Two, that man seemed too young and…spacey to be some sort of meeting-person-thing.

I look at the room number and make a disbelieving sound. Is this the room?

Before I know it, I'm laughing and managing to sound both nervous and confused at the same time.

The Italian… He reminds me of somebody. I know I'm going to sound crazy but…He seems just like an anime character I know. Funny isn't it? I am constantly traveling all around America and even the world sometimes, trying to escape my crazy enemies, dealing with normal teenage problems(Don't ask), and keeping all of my rambunctious friends under control. So how the flip do m I have time to watch ANIME?

My answer? I'm just that awesome…Anyway, There is an anime that me and all of my friends enjoy called Hetalia-Axis Powers. I'm too lazy and flipped out right now to go into details about the show, so I'm just going to say it is about a bunch of people that personify many of the world's nations…And they're all flipping insane.

The man I just met could have been an exact copy of the personification of Italy.

…

But see? That's crazy. All of the personified countries and their crazy adventures are all fictional, and that includes Italy.

…

Anyway, thinking about this isn't going to help me or my friends…My friends…When I didn't have a family…When I was alone…When I was afraid…They were always there for me, and they believed in me. They believe in me so much that they trusted me to handle this meeting and represent all of them and what they went through. They saw the strength in me when I didn't. When we fought our enemies, they had my back.

They weren't afraid, and they were risking their lives. So why am I afraid now when my life, for once, is not in danger and all of them are counting on me?

I looked at the door again and sighed.

I can't let them down.

Still feeling nervous, but steeling myself with determination, I found the courage to open the door.

…to complete and utter chaos.

…

…Well, that's anti-climactic.

* * *

(A/N):...MER!

*Link opens up chest, while da chest-openning music plays*

Da Da Da Daaaa: You got Chapter 2! It's the chapter after chapter 1! Set it to one of the controls for easier use!

LOL. I had to XD. I don't own Legend of Zelda by the way.

I know that I haven't really gotten to the plot yet, but don't worry! Brianna will meet the other countries next chapie for sure! I can also tell you that at least one of her mysterious friends will be introduced!

Hasta pronto personas~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Is this really my meeting?

(A/N): Lol. My sister is messed up. She's 14, but that doesn't stop her from acting stupid on purpose to attempt(notice the word ATTEMPT) to annoy me she was randomly laying on my bed, while I was folding laundry. She found my Iggy plushie and started saying or asking random things. These are some of them.

1. She says: His hair is like sunshine.

My reply: I know. His hair is adorable:).

2. I say: That's my Iggy plushie.

She says: Iggy-po-po~

My reply: o_o

3. She asks: Would you be mad if I ripped his foot off?

My reply: Yes! He cost me money:(.

4. She says: His eyebrows are crazy. There are like five of them.

My reply: XD. I know that's the joke.

…She's crazy, but I love my sister.

Anyway, thanfulnessness for reviewers! Thank you Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul for reviewing again and favoriting me! Also, thank you Unseen Fears for reviewing as well.

Brianna: And thank you Nellie for the er…interesting advice.

*Link is holding up Chibi!CCSMS*

Link:…

CCSMS: :D

Link:…What am I suppose to do?

Kaze: Aw!A chibi! Kawaii!

Neo:YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO APPEAR YET.

Kaze: AHHH!I'M SORRY NEO-CHAN!PYUU!*Runs off screaming*

Neo:*sighs*

WARNING: FRANCE…(shivers), possibly bad grammar, hiding under tables:D, breaking the fourth wall, minor spoilers…ya know…stuff

disclaiMER: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own my OC's and the opportunity to go to Spain.:)

* * *

POV:Brianna

I could only stop and stare in shock at the chaotic meeting. Two blonde men were rolling around on the floor trying to choke the life out of each other. They both seemed to be shouting in certain accents, but in my shocked and scared state, I couldn't identify them. A man with long, dark hair was shaking slightly, while hiding behind a short, black-haired man (who was looking very uncomfortable). The Italian I met was now running in circles around the circular table, speaking in rapid Italian. Another blonde seemed to be chasing after the Italian while shouting at him to calm down in a German accent. A tall man with brownish blond hair was laughing with a loud voice as he watched the two people fight.

…

I was shocked in many different ways.

One, these people looked WAY too young and crazy ( Neo: And handsome~) (Brianna: *Super-di-duper angry face*)to be normal politicians.  
Two, this sight was VERY familiar…in more ways than one.

Three, I just now noticed that there was a very flippin' tall person standing right by the door with his back to me.

…And he was holding a water pipe.

…

…I'm pretty sure that isn't allowed in meetings.

Suddenly feeling smaller and meeker than a chibi, I gingerly tilted my body to look at the man.

He was very tall( In case I haven't made that clear), and was wearing a long, tan coat and pants and a comfy, thick scarf. His hair was short and the color of winter snow. He had a smile on his face, but his violet eyes told me that this man was far from happy. He had a long water pipe, which he gripped tightly in both hands.

Is it just me, or is there the faintest shade of red on the end of his pipe?

… Is this really my meeting? On second thought, it doesn't even seem like a meeting at all…But I was sure that I had the room number right.323 right?

I mentally sigh. Why must I always mess things up?

The man who was laughing at the fighting pair seemed to notice me, for he suddenly became very excited and quickly ran over to stand in front of the tall, scary man.

"FINALLY. You're here!" he said in loud voice.

The guy in front of me seemed confused, for there was a slightly…confused(Neo: No flippin' duh…) tone to his voice when he said, "Америка, Who is it that you are speaking to?"

The loud blonde looked at the man angrily, and spoke in a voice that obviously stated that the two had some bad history, "Shaddup ,Commy!Move out of the way!"

Pushing the man, who seems to be Russian, aside, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the center of the room.

I looked at the other people in the room. All of them were staring at me with obvious confusion set on their faces.

"Alfred…Who is this?" asked one of the people who was fighting. I could detect a British accent in his voice.

The man who grabbed my arm, Alfred, blinked and then suddenly looked sheepish.

"Hehe…Well, actually…She's the reason why we are having this meeting." He said in a slightly nervous voice.

…About three seconds of awkward silence later, I found out why.

"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN YOU GIT! I WASTE MY TIME COMING OUT HERE TO THIS STUPID CITY FOR ONE OF THESE STUPID MEETINGS, AND YOU LET US TALK AND WASTE TIME FOR **TWO BLOODY HOURS** AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US THE REAL REASON WHY WE WERE HERE…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S THE REASON WHY WE ARE HERE! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US AT THE BEGINNING OF THE MEETING…"

Alfred cringed a bit at the voices(one from the British dude and the other from the German).

…

Alfred looks at the floor to see I was semi-conscious from the sheer force of the shouts.

"…Well, this is awkward…" Alfred said, his voice still slightly shaken.

He turned to the British guy, who now had a dark aura around him.

"Hehe…C-Calm down Artie…"

"Artie" seemed to be even more angry.

"YOU STUPID GIT NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. SHE FAINTED! AND MY NAME IS ATHUR, NOT BLOODY-"

"MY FAULT?IT WAS YOU WHO SCARED HER SO MUCH THAT SHE FAINTED!"

"AIYAH! EVERYONE STOP YELLING!

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

(Neo: Oh poor Germany. That can only work once , and sometimes, the first time can't even work! XD) Chaos once again broke out.

…What am I doing you ask?Well, I actually snapped out of it a while ago and I am now currently hiding underneath the table.

…What? Don't judge me! They're even scarier than Erasers!

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't see the Italian in front of me.

"Gaah!" I yelped as I flinched slightly.

The man smiled and said,"Ve~I know you! You were that girl who helped me thirty minutes ago!"

Was it really that long ago? I leaned out from under the table a bit to look at the clock and I made another disbelieving noise. It really has been thirty minutes!

(Neo:Psst!Bri!) (Brianna: Didn't I tell you to stop breaking the flippin' fourth wall?) (Neo: Take Nellie's advice!) (Brianna: WHAT?I'm not doing that! You know I hate drawing attention to myself…Plus, I don't want to get arrested!:( ) (Neo: What else are you gonna do?) (Brianna: Anything but that!It sounds like something Abella would do!) (Neo:Wasn't she supposed to be kept a secret until she appears?) (Brianna: *Eye twitch*) (Neo: Nuh! I know what you're thinking! You can't strangle the authoress!)

They can fight for that long?

I looked over at the Italian and said, "Is it always like this?"

He nodded ( His eyes were still closed by the way…weird). "Ve. These meetings always gets out of hand sooner or later. Doitsu trys to get everyone back on track, but it doesn't always work Ve~.

I gave a slightly reluctant nod. If this guy was calm, then I guess there is nothing to worry about, I thought, relaxing slightly. "I'm curious. Can you tell me everyones' names?Including yours?I'm sorry. I didn't get the chance to ask you…"

The man gave a kind smile. "It's okay! My name is…Feliciano, but you can call me Feli!"

I gave another nod and relaxed some more. Even if it was slightly strange that he paused before saying his name, this guy seemed kind and easy to talk to.

He "looked" (His eyes were still closed.) and pointed at the men who were, once again, fighting. "Ve~. The man with the long, blond hair, blue eyes, and (England: stupid) blue cloak is Francis. (Neo: Hey! Only I'm allowed to break the fourth wall!) The other guy he is fighting with is Arthur. He's scary…" Feli's voice ended in a cute whimper.

I think I could relate. When Athur was yelling, I swear I went temporarily deaf.

Feli continued, "Ve~. The guy with the long, dark brown hair in a ponytail is Yao. The man he is hiding behind is one of my best friends!~". Feli's voice got more excited(Is that possible?) when he pointed out that fact. "His name is Kiku!"

I looked at the two people Feli described. The long-haired man, Yao,(That was a man?) was still hiding behind Kiku. He seemed to be staring nervously at the Russian man.

"Um. Who is that?" I said, pointing at the Russian, who started to make a strange, chanting noise.

The Italian seemed to pale slightly when I pointed him out. His smile even wavered somewhat.

"V-Ve…That's Ivan.H-He's very scary V-Ve. Don't go near him…I don't want to lose a new friend!" He suddenly went into hysterics and clung onto me.

I am distracted from my embarrassing blushing when I hear myself being mentioned.

"Oh her? That's Brianna! My boss wanted to set up a meeting with her for some reason!"

Feli looked at me and smiled.

"Ve? Your name is Brianna? That's a pretty name!"

...I must have looked like a tomato.

Feli and I crawled out from under the table…Everyone is staring at me…Talk about pressure.

Arthur,the German guy(I still didn't know his name yet), and Kiku all seemed embarrassed by the way they were all acting in front of her.

"I-I'm terribly sorry for the way we were acting." Athur said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I-It's f-fine," I replied with an even worse stutter.

"You said zat you are za reason for zis meeting?" the German asked, a slight curious and gentle edge to his rough, commanding voice. He probably sees how nervous I am.

"Um…Yeah…I was scheduled to have a meeting here by the President of the United States."

A variety of reactions were present on their faces. The German raised an eyebrow in confusion. Arthur and Yao's jaws practically hit the floor. I would have laughed at that if the situation wasn't so tense and ackward. Alfred just stared at her with a goofy smile on his face, but his bright, blue eyes were full of interest. Ivan and Francis just stared at her with two different( and somewhat creepy) looks on their faces. Kiku stared at her with full attention and an emotionless face. His eyes, however, betrayed his curiousity. Even her new Italian "friend", who practically radiated spaciness from the start, was even listening to her every word.

Alfred began to speak," Yeah. The ol' Pres himself talked to her." He didn't mention the break-in she had to do in order to do that, though.

He probably doesn't know, or maybe he just doesn't want to make this situation even more strange, or maybe he is afraid that Yao and Arthur's jaws will pretty much break from hitting the floor if he told them that. It is pretty hard to believe(Neo:Ya think?).

"So…What is it?" Yao asked, looking at me. Oh. Flip .Me. I was hoping that Alfred will explain this…Then again, maybe he doesn't know much about what happened to me either.

"W-W-Well…I-I'm different from most people…" I said looking at my feet.

What? This is hard! How are you supposed to tell everyone that you were kidnapped at birth and sent to a creepy lab for genetic experiments?That I am not completely human?That I have been fighting against various enemies of the pyshcos for five years all around the world?

Arthur seemed to sense my discomfort because he said in the most gentle voice I have heard him use,"How are you different, love?".

I decided to just come out and say it. There isn't really any other way…

C'mon. Courage .Courage."I'm not completely human." I said in such a surprisely non-shakey voice that shocked myself.

…

…

…Did I break them?

…

…This has to be the most awkward silence ever.

* * *

(A/N): Ah. Ze infamous ackward ~

Brianna: Why are you speaking in a horrible French/German/whatever-the-flip-it-is accent?

Cuz I can~:3. Anyway, review personas!I orginally intended to end ze chapie here on zis beautiful cliff-hanger...But I promised I would at least introduce one of Bri-chan's amigos primero!

Next reviewer wins one of Greece's cats!

Warning: Neo is not responsible for any injuries you might recieve if Greece decides to send his cat army after you for having one of his cats, and if he does...You didn't see me...

* * *

...

"Did Alfred put you up to this?" Arthur said, an expression of anger slowly dawning on his face.

Confused by this sudden change in mood, I could only stare at him.

...

...

...This was around the time when Arthur started yelling.

"ALFRED YOU FREAKING BLOODY GIT!I ONLY HAVE SO MUCH PATIENCE!DO YOU THINK I AM IN THE MOOD FOR A JOKE.A STUPID ONE AT THAT?..."

All under five minutes, the entire room was in chaos, _again._

I could only stand in shock.

I cleared my throat, and I meekly called out,"Hey guys..."

They ignored me...

I tried again,"Hey guys!"

They ignored me.

"Hey!"

Guess what? I was flippin' ignored!

Me::(

I finally tell them my secret( Er. Sort of.), and they don't even believe me or care? I felt anger grow inside of me. My friends and I didn't go through all of this flip in our lives _just to be called a liar by some stupid flippin' politicans, or whatever-the-flip-they-are!_

Before I knew what I was doing, I slammed my hand on the table in front of me.

Surprisely, that actually worked. They all stared at me with annoyed looks on their faces that seemed to say, "What the flip do you want?"

It's almost like I was possessed or something because I suddenly put a fake smile on my face and said,"I hate to interupt something important, but..."

...

... And I pretty much yelled at them.

"SHUT THE FLIP UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR AT LEAST FIVE FLIPPIN' SECONDS!NONE OF YOU KNOW FLIP ABOUT ME, SO DON'T JUDGE ME JUST BECAUSE I SAY SOMETHING YOU ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND. I CAME TO THIS MEETING THINKING YOU GUYS COULD HELP ME,SO START DOING SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE BY AT LEAST HEARING ME OUT! I DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY TO BE INSULTED BY A BUNCH OF GOV PEOPLE!

...

...Ugh.I'm all out of breath now.

...Now I think I really did break them.

I sigh. I didn't want to resort to this, but it seems to be the only thing that works.

I took a few steps back, and faster than one could say:What the flip?I unfurled a pair of long, brown wings in front of eight people I barely even know.

* * *

(A/N):Waaah!Lo siento! I didn't get to introduce one of Bri-chan's amigos! I know I said I would, but this chapie took longer than I thought! The cliffy was just too good to pass up, and stopping the chapie here seems to help the flow of the story.

For any of you who are interested, it is now 1:58 AM. I ,apparantly, am having a bad case of insomnia(Is that how you spell it?). If my parents find out, who knows what they'll do?

*Sighs*Well, since I didn't keep my promise, I will answer two things about the character I planned to introduce...Unless you aren't interested in my OC's and are just here for the Hetalians.

Well, for those of you who are interested:

1. Yes, he was the random person who was in the (A/N) earlier.

2. His nationality is Italian.

I really hope you will like him! In all honesty, he is one of my favorites!

And now, Bri-chan will close up this chapie

Brianna: Stop calling me Bri-chan! Anyway, review!Please be nice! Neo is a new author and is somewhat insecure about her writing.

Neo:Indeed I am:(

Brianna:...I'm serious!Maybe it will stop her from breaking the fourth wall...as much.

Hasta luego personas~

-Neo-chan and Bri-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _Now_, we are getting somewhere!

(A/N): Sorry! I just came back from a week long vacation in Florida. Then, when I got back, mah sister was hogging the laptop!

Anyway, Imma updating! Yay~

On a completely unrelated note, if anyone read my bio, then they would know that I didn't have a fav hetalia character because I loved all of them so much. However, even though I still love every single character, I have found a fav~ Whoever can guess it in a review gets this cookie: (:::)

disclaiMER: No not own Maximum Ride, Hetalia, hotpockets,Iggyness,anime,Japan,...stuff. However, I do own Bri-chan and Kaze-kun~

Brianna: Stop calling me Bri-chan!

Now...You want dat chapie? I got yer chapie right down der:P

* * *

POV: Japan(Mode: Third-Person) (Neo:*Sighs happily*)

"SHUT THE FLIP UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR AT LEAST FIVE FLIPPIN' SECONDS!NONE OF YOU KNOW FLIP ABOUT ME, SO DON'T JUDGE ME JUST BECAUSE I SAY SOMETHING YOU ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND. I CAME TO THIS MEETING THINKING YOU GUYS COULD HELP ME,SO START DOING SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE BY AT LEAST HEARING ME OUT! I DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY TO BE INSULTED BY A BUNCH OF GOV PEOPLE!"

Japan couldn't help but betray some of his surprise on his usually emotionless face as his attention was diverted to the, now angry, teenager.

All was silent until the girl finally let out a defeated sigh and stepped back. A small frown appeared on Japan's face. What was she doing?

Then she unfurled a pair of large, brown wings.

This time, Japan couldn't hold in all of his surprise. His brown eyes widened and mouth opened slightly as he observed Brianna's wings.

Each of them stretched about seven feet out from her body and had long well-kept feathers. On the back, they were dark brown, matching her long hair, with white spots of various sizes mottling the feathers. On the inside, the feathers were creamy white with dark brown bands.

His mind was blank, but he wasn't creeped out by the abnormal sight. No. For some reason, he felt genuine awe and fascination.

"Amazing…" he whispered without thinking, and he was glad that no one seemed to hear him. Even if they did, he doubt they would care.

Why? They were probably thinking something similar anyway.

Germany, Britain, and France's faces were all priceless(Neo: XD). France's normally perverted face was now in obvious shock. His usually sly, blue eyes were now widened and practically glued to Brianna's wings.

(Neo: Picture France's face in a situation where people say that Iggy's food is better than his. Not that that would happen…MEEEEEEERRRRRRRR.I'm not trying to be mean to REAL British food. It's just the whole Hetalian humor…WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!Don't shot me!)

Seeing Britain so unbelievably flabbergasted and shocked was hilariously strange considering his sharp tongue and overall cynical behavior. What made it even more funny was that his eyebrows were also raised up in surprise, making them seem more bushy than normal.(Neo: Even though Japan doesn't say mean or teasing things, it doesn't mean that he doesn't think them, no?)Germany had a similar expression on his face, which Japan found to be pretty ironic. His German friend almost always kept a neutral(Neo: Or angry…) expression on his face, so it was amusing that he allowed such surprised emotions to take over when the situation involved just a teenage girl.

Japan also noticed that China and Russia's reactions, although not as extreme as Germany, France, and England's, were amazed and very surprised.

Japan looked at Brianna and saw a variety of emotions swimming in her eyes. Fear and insecurity were two, but Japan could also see clever wariness and defiance. Those emotions, as strong as they were, didn't completely cover up the obvious exhaustion.

Japan couldn't help but feel sympathetic, a feeling he rarely had for anyone.

She was different.

She was tired.

She needed help.

_She probably thinks that we will reject her because she isn't normal._ He thought.

A barely noticeable smile made itself known on Japan's face. He looked over at China and saw that he must have been thinking the same thing.

Good thing the nations aren't normal too.

POV: Brianna(Mode: First-Person)

I could only stand there…and wait.

…

I'm not very good at that.

My entire body was tense. I had to use all of my willpower to stop my exposed wings from fluttering nervously.

I closed my eyes in defeat. I should have known it was a bad idea to come here.

I snapped open my eyes when I felt someone poke my wing.

Feli was right next to me and was "looking"( doesn't he open his flippin' eyes already?) at my right wing, giving an observational poke every now and then. His head was tilted to the side cutely, but what confused me the most was that his smile was still on his face.

He turned to me and said, "Ve…They're beautiful , Bri."

I was confused. He isn't scared? I'm a freak, and he still treats me like a normal person and not the runaway mutant I am?

"Woah! That is so cool for reals!"

I looked over at the others to see Alfred with eyes wide and amazed. I almost giggled. It made him seem so child-like. Alfred's statement must have shocked everyone else out of their…shock. Francis and Ivan stared at her with even more interest than before(Creepy…). Yao and Kiku had small smiles on their faces and a certain emotion in their eyes that I couldn't read. Arthur and the German still looked shocked(Neo: XD), but had newfound respect in their eyes.

Alfred came over and started asking me questions faster than a machine gun(Trust me. I know that.).

Since the author is lazy(Neo: :P), she will only list some of them:

"Wow! What else do you have?"

"How do ya hide 'em?"

"Do they feel uncomfortable with your clothes?"

He gasped dramatically."Can you…fly?", he said innocently as he stared at her, mouth wide open.

…Oh my gosh. That's too much.

I just doubled over laughing. Can I fly? Seriously?

_Wow. I needed that._I thought wiping a small tear of mirth from my eye. It was just one of those "Really?" moments, ya know? I mean, I don't really know if you readers have a lot of noticeable moments like those, but if you understand what I'm talking about…meh. Never mind. Let's just say I have quite a few of those kinds of moments occasionly.

Feli had also been laughing with me and stopped when I did.

Alfred had a look of confusion on his face when he said,"…What?"

I managed to bite back the laugh this time, but the smile still remained on my face. Maybe these people weren't so bad after all…

"You...How...W-what." Arthur couldn't even form a clear sentence.

Yao mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Kawaii aru."

"Mon Dieu..."

A few moments of silence and awkward stuttering later...

England sighed and said,"So…What do we need to-"

"AAHHHH!"

A voice rang out from above, and something landed on top of one of the meeting tables with enough force that it broke in two.

My wings completely forgotten for once, everyone in the room, including me, was staring at what(or more like who) seemingly fell from the ceiling.

I saw a familiar view of auburn red hair. You have got to be kidding me…

Standing up and pushing the remains of the table off, emerged one of my friends.

He was a few inches taller than me, but was still skinny like me. His red hair was shiny and a longer than most guys' hair, the extra hair coming together in a small, low pony tail. He always reminded me of a cross between China and Italy in terms of looks. He was simply wearing a long-sleeved brown shirt and jeans. His bright brown eyes, which remind me so much of Italy's eyes, were nervous and awkward as he surveyed the silent room.

Feeling very annoyed, I started to speak in a dangerous tone, "Hiroshi…"

His nervousness increased tenfold when he met my gaze.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, his Italian accent full of obvious apprehension, "C-Ciao, Brianna-chan…"

Still speaking in a dangerously monotone voice, I face palmed and said, with my hand covering up my face still, "Go stand outside…I _will_ talk to you later. "

Wincing slightly at my choice of words, Hiroshi stuttered, "S-Sí. U-Um. Brianna-sama."

Brianna-sama? Wow. What a suck-up*****. He must be very nervous right now…

He slowly walked towards the door, trying his best to not make eye contact with me. Before he exited, he looked at everyone, his eyes widened in surprise.

Now I was confused. What's he doing?

He took a lot of time looking at everyone's face in the room(being careful not to look directly at me at the same time). He looked the longest at Yao. His eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't place, and he gave a small smile. Then, he exited the room.

I frowned slightly. What was that about? I'll have to ask him later…

I was brought out of my thoughts by Feli grabbing onto my arm.

Blushing, I asked, "W-what's wrong?". Dangit. I stuttered .

"V-ve…" was all he said, pointing towards the broken table with a shaky hand. I followed his finger and understood immediately.

Ivan was sitting in a chair by the broken table…His papers were all ripped up and ruined in the pile that used to be the table…He does not look happy.

Nervously, I stepped forward. I shuffled through the table remains and found the ruined papers. There were a lot of them and they looked like they took a lot of time.

"U-Umm. H-Here you g-go." I said, handing the papers, which had a few chunks missing from them, to Ivan while giving a nervous smile.

Is it just me, or is there some sort of aura around him? And is he…chanting?

"U-Umm…The meeting is over now…We'll m-met tomorrow…" Alfred said, him and the others in the room giving me a look that said, "Run (aru)!"

I bolted just in time, heading out the door and slamming it shut.

…Was it just me, or did I hear the sound of something slamming down on the place in the room where I just was?

"W-what?"

I jumped slightly at the voice. I turned around to see my Italian friend, Hiroshi, sitting down, knees pulled up to him, on the floor. He was eyeing me with a look of nervousness, shock, and concern.

…Meh. Maybe I'll yell at him later. Right now, Imma in a flippin' life and death situation!

Ignoring his yelp of surprise, I grabbed his hand and started running towards the elevator.

Okay. Right now, since this is probably confusing a lot of the readers, Imma gonna answer a question about Hiroshi.

Why does he have a Japanese name if he is Italian?

Elementary, my dear readers. Hiroshi may have grown up in Italy, but his mother was Japanese. I mean, it makes sense. You're a person living in a country with a totally different culture than yours, then you at least get to name the child, no? Anyway, Hiroshi is technically an Italian-Japanese person. However, he lives in Italy, so he pretty much is an Italian citizen. Unless he still has dual citizenship or somethin'…I'm getting off topic.

Back to mah crazy real universe and not the possibly crazier universe that is mah mind.

"Bri-chan! What is going on?" Aw. No more Brianna-sama?

"Unless you want to get beaten with a pipe by a crazed Russian, then I suggest you wait until we get to the elevator before we talk!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Apparently, the whole Hetalian Italian spirit kicked in because, after feeling threatened, he sped up until it was me he was pulling instead of vice versa.

Finally, we got to the elevator and I practically hit the button for the fifth floor. Both of us leaned against the side of the elevator, breathing heavily.

After a few moments, we could breathe again and Hiroshi spoke.

"So…How did it go?"

…This is one of those "Really?" moments I was talking about.

However, I was too tired to use sarcasm, so I decided to tell him what happened.

"Well…I showed them my wings." I said, bracing myself for a tirade.

"…So how did they react?" Hiroshi answered, voice laced with fear.

I relaxed. Oh. Right. This was Hiroshi, not Adalwulf or Adrian. He wouldn't flip out at something like this, but be very nervous, even though he'll try to hide it.

"Some of them reacted to it very well. Suprisingly well, actually." I replied, thinking of Alfred and Feli. Thinking of Feli, I couldn't help but blush. I know he is probably much older than me, but that doesn't stop me from being a little flustered. He's cute!...Tell anyone I said that and I'll kill you(*glares at readers*). It's okay, right? I bet that there are ten year olds that have crushes on Justin Bieber.

Seeing my blush, Hiroshi gave a small, teasing smirk, but chose not to say anything. It's probably because he is still afraid of me from the incident earlier. Speaking of that…

"…Hiroshi. Why did you fall from the ceiling?"

He stiffened and eyed me nervously. When he saw that I wasn't going to yell at him (yet). He relaxed and sheepishly began to explain himself.

"Well… I was curious about how the meeting was going, but since you didn't want all of us to come at once and Kage-chan wouldn't let me out of the room, I snuck in through the air vent in the bathroom. Eventually, I came across the room and I pulled myself onto one of the beams lining the ceiling…But then, I uh kind of lost my balance…" he finished with an embarrassed look on his face as he gazed at the floor.

I sighed and shook my head slowly while making a tsk-tsk noise. "I thought your martial arts training with Kage-chan was going well."

His head snapped back up at that, his eyes full of mild anger. "Hey! It is going well! Amazing well, might I add! She says that I'm a natural!" he ended proudly.

I couldn't help but laugh at his attempts to defend himself. "Oh! Of course! For you are the amazing Kaze-sama!" I said, using his special nickname.

"PYUU! I am good! Just ask Kage-chan!" he replied heatly.

I burst out laughing at this point. It was so unlike the normally cheerful and somewhat dense Hiroshi to get angry. I even made him use his little verbal tic*****.

Before Kaze-kun could reply again with another pathetic, defensive rant, the elevator finally got to our floor.

"Jeez. The elevator is so flippin' slow. I thought this was supposed to be a good hotel." I stated with mild annoyance. It was true. The Prezy himself, recommended, and paid for, our stay here. Oh well. It wasn't like it bothered me that much. I was too entertained by Hiroshi.

Hiroshi just gave a cheerful "Pyuu" and skipped out of the elevator. Jeez. He sure does bounce back. Maybe Abella was right…He must be bipolar.

"Come on Bri-chan!" he chirped. Reaching over and grabbing my arm to pull me out of the elevator( I could have just walked out!). "You still need to tell the others about the meeting~"

I froze. I completely forgot.

Oh flip…

* * *

(A/N): Yes! I finally got Kaze-kun in dah story

Kaze: Yay~Pyuu~

Bri-chan:*bangs head against wall*

Aw. Love ya too~ Anyway, REVIEW! Tell peoples about dah story if deh like Maximum Ride and Hetalia. Tell your mom, a random hobo, your uncle's children, a frog, anypersonplaceorting~

Hasta Pronto~~~~~~~~~~

-Neo-chan, da?


End file.
